Gracias a un acosador
by Micasse
Summary: Kaoru se encuentra en problemas por culpa de un compañero de clases...todo a causa de que lo vio en las duchas. Pero alguien está ahí para ayudarlo...quien será?.


Esta es la primera historia que hago de esta pareja, pero me encantan juntos!!

Los personajes de: The Prince of Tenis no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic para satisfacer una parte de mis deseos yaois! Jejeje :3

Kuro-sempai es un personaje inventado por mi ^^.

-"…"- son los pensamientos.

Espero que les guste!

-----

-"Por qué me pasa esto a mi?"- Pensaba abatido mientras corría por los pasillos.

Es que entiendan, cómo puede ser que una persona no comprenda un "no" por respuesta?.

Esto pasa desde hace dos meses, cuando por casualidad Kuro-sempai fue a los vestidores del club para decirme que el sensei de historia me estaba buscando, yo estaba por ducharme y me encontraba sólo en ropa interior. Según el sempai fue amor a primera vista.

Desde ese día me persigue como si fuera mi sombra, hasta llama a mi casa!!.

Pero hoy llegó muy lejos…

---Flash Back---

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, yo estaba recostado bajo uno de los árboles de cerezo cuando sentí un peso extra sobre mí. Abrí los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado y vi al sempai con una sonrisa que no me gustó para nada, a pocos centímetros de mí…

-Necesita algo, Kuro-sempai?- Traté de que mi voz sonara fría, pero no pude evitar que un poco del nerviosismo que sentía se filtrara en ella.

-Esta vez no te me escapas- Fue su respuesta, al tiempo en que acercaba sus labios a los míos.

Al principio no pude reaccionar, pero cuando sentí como sus labios rozaban los míos, lo empujé lejos de mí y salí corriendo el la primera dirección que vi.

----Fin Flash Back----

-"Y aquí estoy, corriendo para salvar mi integridad, entre otras cosas"- Al estar metido en mis deprimentes pensamientos, no noté que alguien se me acercaba por delante.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, o corres en este caso, sino habrá un 50% de probabilidades de que choques con alguien y te caigas, Kaidoh- Habló una voz seria y tranquila.

No fue necesario que levantara la vista para saber quien era (Sí, me había caído ¬¬), esa voz y esas palabras son inconfundibles.

-Inui-sempai, lo siento-

-De quién corrías?- Preguntó sin cambiar el tono de voz.

-De na-nadie, po-por qué lo pregunta?- No pude evitar el tartamudear.

Cómo es que sabía eso? Cómo lo descubrió?!....

-Si?. Pues hace unos cinco minutos alguien estaba gritando tu nombre, que extraño…- Terminó de decir esas palabras y siguió su camino.

Me quedé en el pasillo por unos cuantos minutos, pero no podía volver a clases, ya que el profesor me regañaría si llegaba a esta hora.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando me di cuenta de que estaba aburrido ¬¬.

Por lo que ya que esta era la última hora de clase, me dirigí hacía las canchas de tenis a practicar un poco.

---------

-"Tengo calor, mejor tomo una ducha primero"- Pensé al entrar a los vestuarios y comenzar a sacarme la ropa.

Al estar de espaldas a la puerta, no vi que alguien entraba, hasta que sentí como unos brazos rodearon mi cintura…

-Verdaderamente tienes un cuerpo hermoso- Aquella voz definitivamente la conocía.

-Kuro-sempai…- No quería demostrar el miedo que sentía, pero el susurro que salió de mis labios me delató.

-No te preocupes, tú también vas a disfrutarlo- Antes de que pudiera objetar nada, me encontré siendo arrastrado hacia las duchas.

El sempai abrió una de las llaves y me colocó debajo de ella, para luego acorralarme contra la pared, dejándome sin salida.

-Tus amigos no vendrán hasta dentro de una hora, tenemos tiempo suficiente…- Al terminar de decir esas palabras, unió sus labios a los míos en un beso demandante, un beso que yo no deseaba.

Al sentir como trataba de colar su lengua dentro de mi boca, mi reacción fue morderle el labio, sin saber que aquello no me traería más que problemas…

-Te besas con él pero conmigo no, cierto?- No entendía a qué se refería, de quién hablaba?.

-No se a que…- No pude terminar la frase porque me encontraba de espaldas al piso, con el sempai sobre mi.

-Quería hacerlo de la manera fácil, pero se me agotó la paciencia- Metió su mano dentro de mi ropa interior, que era lo único que me cubría, tratando de llegar hasta mi entrada.

-No! Suélteme!- Ahora sí que no podía evitar mostrar mi miedo, quería violarme y yo no podía defenderme!.

-Por qué habría de hacerlo? No creo que te duela, bueno…no mucho- Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

Estaba por introducir el primer dedo, yo había cerrado los ojos rendido a lo que me pasaría, cuando de repente dejé de sentir el peso extra sobre mí.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, temiendo lo que sea que fuera a encontrarme, pero mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor…

Parado frente a mí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Inui-sempai y a sus pies, seguramente inconciente debido al golpe que supuse había recibido, se encontraba Kuro-sempai.

-Por poco no llego- Murmuró mirándome seriamente.

-Q-qué es lo que ha-hace aquí, I-Inui-sempai?- Mi voz sonaba entrecortada y pude darme cuenta de que varias lágrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos, sin saber en qué momento había empezado a llorar.

-No creí la excusa que habías dado en los pasillos, así que decidí seguirte- Me explicó al tiempo en que cerraba la llave de agua y me cubría con una toalla.

-Oh…- Me acurruqué debajo de la tela al tiempo en que me apoyaba en el pecho de Inui-sempai.

-No pude llegar antes debido a que me entretuvo un compañero, pero me alegro de que no haya pasado nada malo- Susurró suavemente.

Su aliento chocaba contra mi mejilla, haciéndome sentir una extraña calidez. Qué era esto?...

-Inui-sempai…- Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo como mis mejillas se coloreaban.

No se en que momento se había sacado los anteojos, pero sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban de una manera asombrosa, me perdía en esa mirada infinita como el mar…

Sin darnos cuenta, nuestros labios se estaban por tocar, en un dulce rose…eh?...QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?!...

Antes de que algo sucediera, empujé a Inui-sempai y me dirigía hacia donde había dejado mi ropa al entrar en los vestidores.

Acaso yo estaba a punto de…? Ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo…

Cuando terminé de vestirme, todavía escuchaba el agua de las duchas, acaso Inui-sempai no iba a salir más?...Por qué volvió a abrir la llave?...

-Es extraño que estés a esta hora aquí, Kaidoh- La voz del capitán me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Etto…-No sabía que contestar, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

-Kaoru…por qué tienes el pelo mojado? ^^ - Lo que faltaba, Fuji había aparecido ¬¬.

-No deberías estar en clase?- El capitán quería una explicación, y desgraciadamente no podía darle una u.u.

-Fshhh…- No se me ocurría ninguna excusa!.

-Le pedí a Kaidoh que venga antes que el resto para poder practicar una nueva técnica. Insistí en que se diera una ducha antes, para aumentar en un 52% su resistencia, ya que al estar refrescado, parte del cansancio desaparecería- Nunca estuve más contento al escuchar a Inui-sempai hablar de datos.

-Si?. Que interesante ^^- Fuji-sempai me miraba con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que me sintiera incómodo.

-Bien, sólo espero que sus técnicas den frutos- El capitán miró seriamente a Inui-sempai y seguidamente se marchó hacia los vestidores seguido de cerca por Fuji-sempai.

-No creo que se creyeran esa excusa- susurré, tratando de evitar mirar a los ojos de mi sempai.

-No importa. Sirvió para que, por el momento, dejen de hacer preguntas- Inui-sempai tampoco me miraba, su vista estaba dirigida hacia las canchas.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, unas voces se escucharon a lo lejos, interrumpiendo mi futura interrogación a Inui-sempai.

-Te dije que el profesor no iba a venir!- gritó enojado Echizen.

-Pues cómo querías que lo adivinara? Estaba durmiendo!!- respondió en el mismo tono Momoshiro.

-Ese no es mi problema! Para dormir tienes tu cama!-

-Tú más que nadie debería saber para que uso mi cama- Momoshiro sonrió travieso, mirando pícaramente al menor.

-Y por qué debería saberlo el enano? Fshhh- no pude evitar preguntar, nunca desperdiciaría la oportunidad de molestar a ese dúo.

-Eso estaba por preguntar ^^- Casi me voy al suelo por el susto, en qué momento Fuji había regresado?.

Las mejillas de Ryoma se tiñeron de un gracioso color rojo, al mismo tiempo en que miraba con odio al baka de Momoshiro.

-Como veo que tienen tiempo para perder charlando, van a dar 20 vueltas a la cancha- el capitán hablaba fríamente, como era su costumbre, pero sin dejar lugar a una réplica.

Sin decir nada más, todos nos dirigimos hacia la cancha, preparándonos para correr por nuestras vidas. Sólo espero que Inui-sempai no haya traído sus jugos…

Corrimos sin problemas. Si con eso quiero decir que cada dos minutos peleaba con Momoshiro, compitiendo hasta por quien respiraba más rápido…pero eso son detalles…

Al mirar hacia atrás, pude ver la mirada de Echizen puesta en mí…qué es lo que quería el enano? Pero al pensar un poco, un descubrimiento vio a mi mente: Estaba celoso. Celoso porque Momoshiro-baka estaba pasando tiempo conmigo, aunque fueran discusiones. Esto es un dato interesante para el futuro…ya me estoy pareciendo a Inui-sempai ¬¬.

-Entrenaremos en parejas, para reforzar los dobles- anunció la profesora Sumire.

-Al decir las parejas, comenzarán a jugar. No quiero quejas- Tezuka nos miraba seriamente, dejando en claro que sus palabras no eran broma- Oishi y Kawamura…- un grito interrumpió al capitán.

-Syuichirou! Nos separan, nya!- como siempre, Eiji-sempai armando jaleo.

-Sólo será por hoy, Eiji- lo calmó el sub-capitán.

-Momoshiro y Eiji…- el capitán siguió a pesar de la interrupción.

-Momo! Estoy contigo!- vaya que tiene cambios de humor…ahora está alegre.

-Echizen y Fuji e Inui con Kaidoh- Tezuka hacía oído sordo de los comentarios del pelirrojo.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba, las parejas serán así por toda la semana- habló Sumire-sensei.

Genial. Estupendo. No sólo Inui-sempai es mi pareja en dobles por hoy, sino que lo es durante toda la semana!. Esto a cada segundo se pone mejor.

-La pareja de Oishi jugará contra la de Eiji y la de Fuji contra la de Inui- anunció el capitán.

Al girar la mirada, pude ver como el enano me observaba con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro…y eso no puede significar nada bueno…

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les guste!!! Besos! ^^. Dejen su comentario, onegai ^^.


End file.
